


I'm going to tell you the amazing story of us.

by laura_sommeils



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: F/M, I'm going to tell you the amazing story of us AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we left the radio on,</p><p>telling the story of how</p><p>the scar is there,</p><p>waiting for you</p><p>to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to tell you the amazing story of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 99% of this belongs to the amazing Alexandra Bracken , 1% of it to me (this is how I dealt with my feelings after reading Never Fade last night).
> 
> AU in which Liam writes poetry to Ruby and calls the poem " I'm going to tell you the amazing story of us"
> 
> I apologize for any mistake you might come across, english isn't my first language, so. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

 

I’m going to tell you the amazing story of us,

darlin’.

 

How my ears burned

after that ball hit your face

and, when you

smiled at me,

telling me that it was nothing,

I was gone.

 

I missed you something

fierce

until you called me one night,

we talked about that summer,

about the way

we understood each other

even without words.

 

(We listened to our breaths

make a fast

dance,

and I thought that,

if this was love,

If this was what love was supposed to be,

I’d do anything as long as it meant I’d met you.

Even though not wooing you

with my Olympic god skills

would’ve been nice)

 

I’m going to tell you how I felt like we’d always

 have a way to find each other:

even through the dark,

even against hope.

How I thought I saw your green,

 green eyes in the depth of my dreams.

 

And we left the radio on,

telling the story of how

the scar is there,

waiting for you

to make it right.

 

This is a place where

we don’t need to lie,

so look at me

and don’t go

where I can’t find you.

(You know,

you know I’ll try to,

anyways)

 

I’m going to tell you the amazing story of

_us:_

I had a life, and so did you

and we lived them

together. 


End file.
